


Enjolras wants Snuggles

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Enjolras, accidental tease enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: What it says on the tin really. Inspired by various headcanon screams on discord.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Enjolras wants Snuggles

The first time Grantaire stayed the night at Enjolras’, the other man had already stayed at Grantaire’s many times. This meant that Enjolras didn’t have an alarm set to ensure he was up before Grantaire had to leave. It was also a Saturday, meaning they woke up on a Sunday, neither man had somewhere else to be.

He had woken up with the blond man cuddled into him, as he often does.

_Damn cold feet, I swear you love having me as your personal heater._

Not that Grantaire was complaining, mind you.

Carefully, he extracted himself from Enjolras’ grip, pulling a sleepy grumble out of the younger man’s lips. Chuckling to himself, the artist placed a kiss to the shaved hair behind Enjolras’ ear and went about finding his boxers.

After pulling them up, Grantaire felt his stomach rumble and, stretching, padded out to the kitchen.

 _Lucky bastard, not having to worry about roommates._ Combeferre had basically moved in with Eponine shortly after they had started dating, and officially move in shortly after Enjolras and Grantaire became a couple, so Enjolras was now lucky enough to have a spare room and no flatmate to worry about being quiet for.

Enjolras’ kitchen was stocked, _where did Courf get the idea that Enjy can’t feed himself on his own?_ , so Grantaire took out a few eggs, some cheese, some bacon and a knife for the bread.

The eggs got cracked into a pan, along with the now frying bacon. When these were done the dark-haired man cut the bread and layered fried egg (“non-runny yolks for sandwiches Taire, else it gets everywhere”) with bacon on cheese and fried this in the bacon fat.

In Grantaire’s humble opinion, this is the best way to make a breakfast toastie, something he would and has fought someone on, _never insult a man’s sandwich while he’s both drunk and just eaten one of Jehan’s brownies, Bahorel._

When the toast was cooked and he could see that the cheese had melted, he started plating them up, only to drop nearly the plates when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Grantaire carefully put the plates on the counter and turned to see that Enjolras, still half asleep by the look of it, hair messy, blinking up at him.

“You got up,” Enjolras muttered, sounding, not irritated, but definitely like the situation wasn’t ideal.

Grantaire laughed, “Sorry, I got hungry and thought you’d appreciate some breakfast while I was making mine.”

“Wanted to cuddle,” now the blond was pouting, _why are you so adorable?_

"We can cuddle while we eat.”

“Not hungry, too early.”

Grantaire turned back around, cutting his serving into triangles, while Enjolras rubbed his thumbs up and down Grantaire’s torso.

Enjolras murmured something; before Grantaire could ask what he said there were kisses being placed on his back, on his bicep, in the middle of his back over his spine, moving slowly upwards.

“E?” he croaked.

Enjolras only hummed in response, continuing his line of small kisses upwards, reaching the sensitive spot on the side of Granatire’s neck, something Enjolras had been delighted to discover a few months earlier.

“Enjolras, either this needs to stop or we need to move back to bed,” Grantaire managed to get out.

Enjolras stopped his kisses, resting his forehead on the taller man’s shoulders, “M’sorry,” he said, “wanted to wake up with you.”

Grantaire turned around again, placing a kiss on Enjolras’ brow, brushing away some of the curls that topped his head.

“I should have thought of that, I hadn’t realised you’d want to stay in bed, you’re always up early when we’ve stayed at mine.”

Enjolras moved his arms to Grantaire’s shoulders, with Grantaire’s arms moving the shorter man’s waist.

“One of us had class, or work. Didn’t wanna be a bother.”

“You aren’t, I promise. I would have just left a key and asked you to return it later,” he pulled Enjolras closer and held him there, “You’re not a bother Enjy.”

“Is cold, bed,” Enjolras started to pull them away from his kitchen.

“You don’t like food in bed, how about you get the covers and we meet on the sofa?” Grantaire suggested, not wanting his sandwich to go to waste.

“M’kay, promise to snuggle me, R?”

He laughed, agreeing to his boyfriend’s terms, and grabbed both plates, _he’ll be hungry when he wakes up properly_.

Once they settled, Grantaire with his arms around Enjolras, the blond started waking up a little.

“Thank you for putting up with me, I know I can be demanding in the morning,” he looked almost guilty for wanting to cuddle with his boyfriend.

 _Well, that’s not right_ , Grantaire thought, placing a kiss on the nape of Enjolras’ neck, “I really didn’t mind, E. I quite enjoy snuggles too ya’know.”

Enjolras looked reassured by that, smiling when Grantaire added an “I love you,” into the mix.

“I love you too, R,” he happily replied, shuffling closer.


End file.
